A Aladdin Story
by aLlTiMeLoW-sHaMeLeSs
Summary: InuYasha just transfered schools from Japan and now has to adapt to American ways, including the fact that boys want him for his money. but what happens when one boy stands out from all the rest?
1. I'm Here

A blaring noise of a scratchy radio rose throughout a red and white colored room. A slim and yet small hand stuck out of a red comforter and shut off the source of the noise.

"God damn it." A small voice whinned as the covers movied to reveal a pale skinned boy with snow white hair to match. Cute puppy ears were perched atop of his head twitching unconciously. He stood and sat on his bed for a while before he fully got up with a small yawn. He went to the bathroom where he got the shower ready. He waited for the water to heat up as he brushed his small fang-like teeth to pearly white perfection. He stepped into the shower and began his new found ritual of bathing in the morning. Once he was satisfised with himself he turned off the water, wrapped a towl around himself and head towars to his room.

Once there he got out a pair of black panties and a pair of light blue capries. He dried his legs and slipped them on quickly. He dried and brushed his hair as he waited for his feet to heat up. Once his hair was knot-free he put on a black tanktop with a white V-neck. He fixed his side and normal bangs as he began to style his hair. He raised the now somewhat dry hair into a high ponytail leaving hid long side bangs to frame his beautiful pale face.

He placed black and yellow socks with the Batman logo on the top of his foot and slipped on grey converse tying the laces in the back of his ankle. He inspected his black and yellow claws before grabbing his black framed glasses and making his way downstairs.

"INUYASHA!" His mother screeched as she was making her son breakfast.

"Yes mother?" He asked as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"Are you ready for your first day of high school in a new country?" She asked genarlly excited.

"No mother. It's never good for a rich kid to move in the _middle _of the school year." InuYasha spoke in his soft voice.

"Well your father is waiting for you in the garage and don't eat so much, you'll get fat." His mother scolded as she saw him reach for another toasted bread. He rolled his eyes, grabbed his yellow Jansport and left the spacious kitchen.

He met up with his father in the garage. His dad leaning agianst a new red convertable.

"Hey Princess. Ready?" He asked as he got into one of the million cars they owned.

"Yes daddy." InuYasha responded as he switched throughout the radio stations. " God America lacks the sense of music."

Once at school, InuYasha leaned over giving his father a kiss before scrambling out of the car before anyone noticed. Greenlake High school was his new school. He sighed as he pushed through the double doors and making his way to the school's office.

Once there he managed to get his schedule and headed towards his locker. While paying more attention towards his schedule he bumps into a girl with balck hair and decked out in pink.

"Ugh. Watch it new _breed_. What hanyou's like you didn't get taught manners." She spat as she furiously walked away. InuYasha looked back at his scheduale with a sadened expression. He finally made it to find a couple of guys leaning on it. He cleared his throat until he finally got all there atention.

"Your leaning on my locker." He whispered hesitently. All four boys looked at her with lust as they say he was a beautiful creature, not knowing her very powerfull father.

Koga, Naraku, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were leaning on a couple of unused lockers talking about nothing important.

"Dude my mom is so fucking pissing me off! She gets all butt hurt just 'cause I don't help her with the kids! I mean I sure as hell didn't fucking sign up to be a dad." Koga stated as his usual sky blue eyes darkened with rage. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes playfully at one of his best friends.

"_Your leaning on my locker._" A angelic voice whispered that was practiclly had Sesshomaru melting into a puddle. All of them turned to see a girl ,shorter then all of them, with snow white hair and golden orbs that rivaled his own.

"Oh sorry about that..." Sesshomaru paused allowing his soon to be girlfriend a chance to say _her_ name.

"InuYasha, InuYasha Takohashi." She smiled. All boy's eyes buged out as they heard the the last name. _Takohashi_.

"Takohashi! As in Takohashi industries, the company that founded apple! the company that gave us the iphone and other iproducts. Th-" Miroku was cut off of his ranting to see the small girl glare in his derection.

"Yes. thats's the only way you idiots would now me. Now if you don't mind, get off my locker." She hissed. Her nice and kind attitude gone to be replaced by a rude and sarcastic one.

Sesshomaru read the others minds in an instant as they walked off without another world. "Cha ching! If I get that bitch to be my mate, All her old man's money and expenses are mine." Naraku smirked as he looked back to see the girl almost in tears. He did feel a slight bit of pain but the thought of running a company washed all of his sympathy away.

"Are you really that low Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked cocking one eyebrow. " And I don't get why you two want her! Koga you got Kagome, and Miroku you got Sango!"

"And you got Kagura!" Naraku finished with and excitement.

"Please. You know as well as I do that that bitch is just saying that to start fucking rumors like always." He snorted. All boys laughed as they headed toward their classes.


	2. The Usual

Sesshomaru walked into his senior biology class to find the small white haired boy in the back his nose in a book. He walked over to his and sat at his station. He looked up to find friendly amber eyes staring at his. He closed his book and pushed his thick glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What?" He asked

"What book is that?" He asked pointing to a black and white book he was putting away.

"There Japanese ghost stories. My best friend gave it to me." He stated as he held his backpack in his lap.

"So... Your from Japan? Can you speak it?" He asked excitedly. He himself is Japanese but could never speak the native tougne for he moved to America when he was just a child.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Can you say something?" He asked once more.

"Baka." He stated. That means fool."

"Did you just call me that?" He asked.

"Yes. Bescause I know of you and your idiotic friends. Yes what were the words? Oh I remember _'If I get that beep to be my mate all her old man's money and expenses are mine' _or something like that." He said in a whisper as he took out a notebook and a yellow led pencil.

"You really like yellow don't you?" Sesshomaru asked ignoring the imitation of his friend.

"SESSHOMARU!" Both males cringed at the screech noise of a female demon clad in pink walked over towards them. She looked over and InuYasha, her red eyes sending inwards shivers down the hanyous spine. "Why are you sitting with this bitch when you can come and sit with me?"

"Because Kagura I don't want to. I think I'll stay here with InuYasha." He stated as he pointed over to the boy.

_Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back and break it break it off, _thought InuYasha as he giggled lightly as he sang a song he heard on the raidio a few times.

"What's so funny wench." The female demon sneered. InuYasha quieted down as he shook his head in fear. "Oh come on, share with us _h__anyou,_ teach won't be her for another ten minutes."

InuYasha still didn't say anything. _And here start the harassments._ "Come on bitch say something. Or are you mute? ya didn't get lessons to speak or something? Come on." She stated as she pulled InuYasha's ponytail and bangs,making him yell in pain as he tumbled to the ground. "Little bitch, I didn't even pull you that hard!" And with that she kneeled down and pulled and pinched and occasionally kicked the petite boy.

"Kagura! Stop!" Sesshomaru spoke, raged. They were picking on a small girl in his eyes, and he sure as hell didn't like it. The female stood and looked at Sesshomaru, giving the white haired boy a chance to get up, wipe his tears and grab his things from the counter like desk and move himself to the back.

"You better move whore." She muttered as she plopped herself next to her (what she thought) boyfriend. The full male demon sighed and looked at the back of the class to find InuYasha's glasses on the desk and his hands running through his hair, fixing it, while wiping alway any stray tears. Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip, looking at the ground before looking up agian to fin innocent amber orbs staring at his with hate and fear.

The teacher entered the class and was forced to turn away. Forced to turn away from the tearfilled eyes.

After five classes lunch came. InuYasha drew a shaky breath as he made his way towards his locker to find Sesshomaru and his friends standing there. He walked towards it and opened it, grabbing a bagged lunch and a pair of earphones. He pluged one in his puppy ear and left the other hanging. He took out his Iphone and played music, low of course, not wanting to strain his sensitive ears.

He placed his bag inside and shut the metal deathtrap and began his walk to try and find a janitors closet. Sesshomaru and the rest were looking at him with curiosity and surprise once they saw him enter a janitors closet.

All boys walked over and opened the door to find him sitting on the floor sandwich almost in his mouth Iphone without the batman styled earphones, sharing its music at medium. _"What?"_

_"_What do you mean 'what'? Your eating a sandwich in a smelly janitors closit!" Koga yelled at him. He glared at them. Eyes brimming to tears.

"Well If you knew what I went through everyday you would start eating in a closet too!" He snarled. He through his lunch at his new tormenters in anger and made a dash out of the closet, knowing he had made a mistake.

"Ah! She just through her lunch at me!" Koga wailed as he looked at his clothes. Sesshomaru chuckled as he left and went to go seach for the white haired boy.


	3. Finding Out

InuYasha ran. He ran as fast as his petite legs would allow him. His hair, now loose, swayed side to side as he ran for a bathroom to hide in. Once he reached a boys bathroom he ran itno it and let out a angry and hurtful scream, knowing people thought he was crazy. The door opened ans he froze, tears streaming down his face.

"You do realize this is a boys bathroom right? Or you can't read English?" Sesshomaru grinned playfully but it quickly fell when he saw InuYasha's face was puffy and red and it matched his eyes. Bloodshot and fearful. "I-I uh I was just kidding."

"Leave me alone. I d-didn't mean to throw my food at your friend. I really am sorry. Please don't hurt me!" He yelled as he backed away into a corner tears falling sown agian.

"I could care less if you kept on throwing food at him, but why would you think I would hit you?" He asked concerned. He stepped closer going unnoticed to InuYasha.

"P-Pleople always hurt me. They say stupid hanyou ukes like me need to learn their place." He whispered harshly.

"W-Wait! You'r a-an uke? As i-in a boy?" He asked shockingly. InuYasha froze. That wasn't supposed to come out. His mother wanted a girl, so he shall be treated like one.

"Leave me alone." He whispered as he made a dash for the door agian only to be stopped by Sesshomaru's strong arms.

"Oh no you don't. Why do you always run away?" He whispered as he held the hanyou close.

"It's all I've known. You can't be to careful." He whispered back.

"Well it stops here. You can trust me." He said with a smile. He wanted to get to know InuYasha for who she er- he was.

"No I can't. Let me go. Now." He snarled. He did as he was told and looked at the hanyou with a confused look.

"Why?" He mummbled.

"Becasue I did it once back home and I will _**NOT **_make that mistake anymore." He spat with tears returning. "Look I can tell you are popular guy and every freaking girl wants you. So leave me alone and I won't have to ruin your stupid perfect life."

"You think I have a perfect life? Ha!" He laughed at the statement. His life wasn't perfect. Normal yes to some degree, but not perfect. "I'm talking to InuYasha Takohashi! The son of-"

"Daughter." He interupped.

"What?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Daughter. Im a girl. You can't tell anyone. My sadistic mother wanted a girl and she got me. My father could care less on what gender he got as a child as long as he got one. An heir to his company. So my mother took charge and since I'm an uke it made it all more easy. I am their _daughter_." He finished. With that sentence, the bell rang and InuYasha let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally. Now If you would so kindly leave me alone for the rest of highschool I would gladly apreciate it." He smiled sadly and walked out of the bathroom without a second glace as he walked to get his backpack and wipe away the tears.

Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom seconds to find the boy swaying his hips as he walked. He smirked as he watched his ass sway as well."Well aren't I a pervert."

Once InuYasha was at his locker he made it to his next class. English. He opened the door to find an arrogant and smug Sesshomaru. He rolled his eyes and was forced to sit in front of him.

"And you said you wanted me to leave you alone. Keh." He smirked as he saw the young boy hunch his slim shoulders in anger.

"You suck eggs! You hear me! Eggs." He fumed as he faced the whited haired demon.

"Hey why don't you cuss? I just noticed." He pointed out.

"Iyazoi says good girls shouldn't use foul language ony found in the horrid streets of this town. That's why. I'm her little doll." He spoke as he turned slightly towards the popular demon.

"Isn't that kind of concidered child abuse? By the way how old are you?" Seshomaru asked curiosity spiked.

"You can consider it child abuse yes, since she hits me, and I'm fourteen. How old are you?" He stated as he pulled out his materials and began to take notes.

"Wo that's young, so your smart then, and Im seventeen, going to turn eighteen soon." He finished as he followed the young ukes example and began to take notes.

"Yes. Iyazoi wants a smart daughter who knows how to run Daddy's buisness after he can't any longer." He spoke as she wrote down letters and other important things.

"Intersting." He whipsered back as he looked up at the teacher than back at InuYasha's narrowed gloden orbs.

"You better not be talking to me just because Daddy has money." He spoke harshly. "I had plenty of those _friends_ back home. I don't need more."

"No. I am not trying to get to your money. I actually want to get to know you. You actually seem kind of nice for someone with a lot of money." He stated as the teacher was explaining the homework assignments to the class.

"InuYasha Takohashi and Seshomaru Tashio will be working together." The teacher spoke as she handed out the paper that had the requirements for everything needed in order to recieve an A.

"Great." The half demon grunted.

"Oh please, ninety-nine point nine percent of this class would die to work with me." He spoke rather smugly.

"Then get one of them to be your partner." He whispered as he got the paper and saw it was something like an oral report. In bold letters at the bottom of the page read: **_YOU CAN NOT CHANGE PARTNERS! IT'S EITHER FAIL OR GET A._**"Ah fudge nuggets. I'm stuck with you." He murmered.


End file.
